


The One Where Uhura Proposes

by nom



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade, that's kind of a milestone.</p><p>(for the prompt: "Uhura and Gaila get married for some reason.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Uhura Proposes

"Hey babe," Nyota says. "How long have we been together now?"

Gaila looks over at Nyota, still sleek and even more gorgeous than when they were younger and says, "About ten years. Wait, no, ten years next week! Damn, we need to celebrate!"

"Yes," says Nyota, with a fond look in her eyes.

-

It's weird that a relationship that started out half-casual, half-practical has become the most important thing in her life.

Nyota had been very emotional when she saw Gaila again, saying how glad she was Gaila'd survived the destruction of most of the fleet.

Gaila hadn't really known her roommate cared that much, but she'd been happy herself at having survived, happy that Nyota was happy, and pleased to be assigned to the Enterprise when they started out on their five-year mission.

When Nyota and Spock had broken up, Gaila had done her best to distract Nyota with tea and holos and alcohol and later, by parading a long row of eligible and carefully pre-screened (by Gaila herself) fun, warm-hearted but non-clingy potential bedmates before her over the course of several months.

Nyota had only fucked one of them, and there'd been one night where the two of them had drunkenly made out after watching that really old holo with the two actresses driving around, but between that and the new martial arts she'd been studying Nyota'd gotten out of her funk. So Gaila had considered the mission accomplished.

Eventually it just seemed sensible for Nyota and her to become each other's medical proxies; they were each other's most frequent visitor in Sickbay when the other got injured anyway and between being roomies at the Academy and continuing as friends somehow they'd gained a healthy respect for each other's opinions on a lot of different issues.

Nyota did a long-distance relationship with Lt. Rakur for a while but she didn't really like how she barely got to see him, she said, and then she dated Chapel for a couple of months, all while Gaila continued initiating diplomatic contact with several attractive alien races and investigating the onboard resources.

But every few nights the two of them would watch a holo or have a drink and always ended up curled up on the sofa or one of their beds comparing notes on their shifts, their crewmates, and the incredibly hilarious mating behaviours of both new aliens and the rest of the crew.

It was comfortable and really nice, and one evening when Nyota was single again after Chapel, Gaila turned her head and closed the three-inch gap between their bodies and said, "Nyota, you know how you're my best friend? If I promise not to fuck it up, can we be best friends with benefits?"

Nyota had looked at her with that crazy-smart focus and then moved in and kissed her and pushed her down. And had clearly, definitively proven that any lingering notions about Lt. Uhura perhaps being a little reserved or aloof were thoroughly, thoroughly wrong.

Funny how it had taken Gaila a long time to realize that having sex with her best friend -- gorgeous, fun, often bossy in bed Nyota -- made her a lot less interested in fucking other people.

Actually until Dr. McCoy had asked her at one of her physicals and she realized that wow, Nyota was the only person she'd had sex with in the previous six months including away missions. And she didn't really mind. More accurately, she _really_ didn't mind _at all_.

Gaila, monogamous! -- she was surprised at herself. But happy. Though when Jim had realized he'd cackled really annoyingly. Until Spock had said "It is entirely logical to be fully satisfied with Lt. Uhura as a partner" in his sand-dry way -- that had made the Captain look disgruntled and shut him up fast.

That had been quite a few years ago.

Once in a great while she and Nyota caught each other's eye in just the right way when both appreciating some fine alien or visiting diplomat's assets and invited that person into their bed for a night or two, but that was very rare. And never a shipmate, to avoid complications.

Most nights -- 99.84% or something -- they were together, just the two of them, and it was great. Not just the nights; it was having someone who always had her back, to make fun of each other's picks in holos with, to buy really silly birthday gifts for, and to come home to.

-

"Wait, you've already got something planned," Gaila says, because Nyota has that look. "And it's going to be really cool, isn't it?"

Nyota says, "I hope so. Ten years, that's quite amazing. And just the beginning, I hope. So I was thinking, for our anniversary how about we do the formal ceremony?" and then she pulls a small velvet box out of her pocket, blushing a little.

After Gaila has jumped up and down and kissed Nyota and admired the two rings in the box -- very Earth-traditional that, the one that's obviously for her just a bit more flamboyantly stylized and Nyota's slightly more low-key, but clearly designed to go together -- and tried hers on just for a second, she thumbs her communicator and squeals:

" _Jim!_ Jim! Get over here! You're gonna be my _bridesmaid!_ "  
 


End file.
